Blood Crazed
by RachelxMichelle
Summary: Bella Swan may look like an average 18 year old, but she's not. Her mother suspects something is going on and thinks shipping her off to live with her father who is the chief of police will help, but it won't. For the Darkella's Darkest Temptation Contest


**"Entry for the Darkella's Darkest Temptation contest"**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2345583/Darkella_Contest

**Summary: **Bella Swan may look like an average 18 year old, but she's not. Her mother suspects something is going on and thinks shipping her off to live with her father who is the chief of police will help, but it won't.

**Pairing: **Bella

**Word Count: **6,900

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just play with them

x

Also, because I'm lame and forgot, huge thanks to my beta Jadiona for helping me make this better!

* * *

I didn't know why I lived this way, other than the fact that I simply could. I knew it's wasn't right, more than that, it was horribly wrong, but that's what made it so tempting. Doing something you could do but knew you shouldn't… There's no real ways to describe the feeling it gives me. To others it might be crazy, disturbing, psychotic, but that's their opinion. To me, it's a rush, release and relief all at once.

Looking at me you might see a normal eighteen year old girl, but who decides what is normal anyway? What is normal? Maybe I didn't even look normal, but who knows, it wasn't like I could read their minds. I had no friends by choice and I hated talking to people. It was a wonder that I had even made it to my senior year in high school before people caught on to my _strange_ interests. It was more than an interest to me though; it was a craving.

Blood and death. I loved it. I needed it. The smell, the taste, the way it looked pouring out of my victims' bodies. It brought things out in me that I never thought existed. Excitement, happiness and some other things you just couldn't put a name on.

My whole life I had been numb. I lived my whole life with my crazy mother who was barely around. I usually spent most of my time cooped up in my room reading while she went out and fucked half of Phoenix. I didn't care as long as she didn't bring them around the house. The one time she did though, I had to put up with her whiny ass for a month when his body was found mutilated in the park down the street from his house. It was worth it though. The look in his eyes as they grew wide, the way his face turned white with shock and the sight of the dark, thick blood that poured out over my hand while I shoved the blade in deeper… It stirred the first bit of excitement that I had ever felt.

He was the first but definitely not the last.

My actions were first triggered by anger and irritation, like Phil's loud and overdramatic moans in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep. I snuck out my bedroom window and followed him. I let him get closer as he walked to his house and called him over to a darkened area of the park. I had always carried a knife with me, it was just an instinct. I was first only planning on talking to him, but his drunkenness only fueled my anger. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled out the knife I always kept in my back pocket and shoved it in him. It shocked the both of us. He couldn't believe I stabbed him and I couldn't believe how good it felt.

After the first few times - almost getting attacked by a mugger, or some bitch at the bus station glaring at me - it turned into me doing it just because I felt like it.

Three dead bodies and two missing people in a year and a half and no one suspected it was me. Murder wasn't high in Phoenix, but it wasn't like they didn't expect it. While the police were completely clueless, my mother was starting to get worried. I could see it in her face when she looked at me and in the way she talked to me. It didn't worry me though, she was known as being crazy. Hell, with all her meds she was on and the things that she was known for doing, they would probably suspect her before me.

It was a surprise when she wanted me to go live with my father in Washington though. I wasn't completely against it, but her reasons were kind of funny. I knew she thought that sending me to live with my father, who happened to be the Chief of Police in the tiny little shit-hole town of Forks, would help whatever was wrong with me. I doubted it would. I wasn't stupid and I knew my way around things. It didn't take long for me to agree to move there, even if it was in the middle of my senior year of high school.

Once arriving, my father was overly happy to have me live with him. I barely knew the man, but I kind of felt bad for him. Not too bad though, if he wanted to see me more while I was growing up he could have arranged it, so us not knowing each other very well was just as much my mother's fault as it was his. I didn't think too much of it though, I doubted my life would have been changed dramatically by more visits from dear old dad.

The first thing I noticed about Forks was the surrounding forests. I almost laughed when the first thought that popped into my head was, 'Oh, more space to hide bodies.' I wasn't afraid to admit there was something wrong with me, I knew it. I also knew it proved that nothing would change with my location or because of who my father was. If anything, his occupation helped me in knowing more about the way the police worked. It was the only steady conversations we had while I grew up. Who knows, maybe I had always known I would turn out this way and I started my research early.

One of the bad things about moving to a small town that I didn't think of before, was the fact that everyone knew everything about each other. Being the new girl in town and in school definitely didn't go unnoticed. I wasn't prepared for the gawking and glares I received as soon as I arrived in the damn parking lot though. Fucking everyone was watching me.

My dad had bought an old piece of shit truck from a friend of his for me to use and that didn't help with the eyes following me. The damn thing clunked slowly as I pulled in drawing attention immediately. The backfire was like a whistle announcing to a heard of dogs that their meal was ready. And then the gossip started.

The students didn't even try hiding their stares or the words they spoke too loudly about me. I didn't care though. I just kept on moving like no one else was there. I tried to keep the irritation buried. At least at my old school, people knew enough to avoid me. I guess I wasn't so _normal_ after all. I was usually known as the crazy loner back in Phoenix. My only hope for Forks High was that people didn't try to talk to me and befriend me. Friends were an unnecessary hassle. I had yet to meet one person who didn't gossip, lie, or betray even their closest friend.

I walked down the halls with my iPod blasting into my ears to block the idiots out. By lunch time I had successfully made it through without one person approaching me, or pissing me off in any other way than just normal gossip. That is until some blonde bitch decided to call me a freak. She continuously pointed me out to her friends, one specific brunette, calling me names and making comments on my clothing, facial expressions and the way I talked. It was overly ridiculous and I couldn't stand it anymore.

Just before the bell rang for lunch to end, she got up and walked to the bathroom alone. I waited about a minute before I got up and followed her. I closed the door behind me quietly once I was inside and leaned against it waiting for her to come out of the stall. When she did, her eyes widened in surprise as I stood their silently picking at my nails. Once she was done washing her hands and dried them off, she walked over to me.

"Uh, excuse me. I need get to the door," she said rudely.

"I'm sure you do," I replied, not even looking up at her.

"Well then, move," she snapped as she reached up to push me out of the way. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it as I turned our position and pushed her face up against the door with her arm twisted behind her back. I leaned in closely to her.

"Just a little warning, I don't handle being called a freak very well. If you have any brains in that ugly little blonde head of yours, you'll keep your mouth shut. Got it? This is your first and only warning and if I were you, I would listen."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she half sobbed. I put more pressure on her arm and she gasped.

"So many things that you don't even want to know about and if you're lucky, you won't." I smiled. "Do we have an understanding here? I won't repeat myself."

"Y-yes. Please, just let me go, you're hurting me."

I let go of her arm and backed away to let her out. "Have a lovely day," I shouted as she ran out.

The rest of the day passed by rather nicely. Lauren, as I learned, did as I told her and hardly spoke at all to anyone. We had our last class together and when she met my eyes just before the day was over, she started shaking when I smiled.

The walk to my truck as I was leaving was much like it was in the morning. I just hopped into my seat, slammed my door and drove away. I was in a decent mood when I got home, so I decided to cook for Charlie. He was surprised at how good it was. When you had to basically take care of yourself while growing up, there were only so many hot pockets and sandwiches a kid could take. Cooking wasn't hard to pick up and it was one of the only other things I enjoyed doing besides… Well, you know.

I was expecting school the next day to be pretty much the same as the day before. I felt like a damn celebrity as I was being stared at and talked about. I was waiting any moment for the flashes to start, but luckily that was the one thing that didn't happen. If it did, well I was pretty sure that I would end up in prison.

I made it through lunch again before shit hit the fan. That stupid bitch apparently didn't take me seriously. She and her little group of friends still talked about me openly, actually, even more than before. When the bell rang, Lauren stood up to walk towards the door, which was right next to where I sat, and when she passed by, she very clearly whispered the words, "Fucking Psycho" in my ear. It took all of my self control not to just jump up and bash the bitch's face in right there.

The rest of the day my veins felt like fire burned through them, slowly growing stronger as I forced myself to remain calm. I kept the mask on, not even letting her think what she had said affected me, but I could barely stop my leg from twitching. My skin crawled with the violent thoughts that ran through my head. It didn't even take second to form what I was going to do before I followed the whore home.

I parked my truck around the corner from her house which was near the library. I waited a few moments for her to get settled into the house and make sure she was alone. I walked up to her front door and smiled at her stupidity when I tested the front door and found that it wasn't locked. I opened the door slowly, covering the doorknob with my jacket sleeve so I wouldn't leave fingerprints. I could hear her upstairs since horrible music was blaring loudly from a cheap stereo.

I checked downstairs just in case and once it was clear I headed upstairs and to her room. Her music was so loud that she didn't even hear her door open as she sat with her back to me at her desk. I stalked up behind her slowly and once the music stopped, giving me my perfect chance, I shouted Boo directly into her ear.

She jumped up, knocking a can of soda over onto her laptop as she screamed.

"What the fuck!"

"Well hello there, Lauren," I greeted her with a smile.

"How- What?" She mumbled and stuttered for a few seconds as she tried to find the words to say. I stood in front of her with my arms crossed over my chest, tapping my foot lightly as I laughed.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked her.

"What do you want?" she finally got out.

"You see," I stated and I walked closer to her. "I don't like it when people don't follow directions. It drives me fucking crazy actually."

"W-what?" she stuttered again.

"Calling me a 'Fucking Psycho' specifically went against what I told you. You need to learn to shut that fat mouth of yours. But, it's too late now." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"W-what do you mean? Too late now? Too late for-" Her voice cut off when I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife.

"As I said, it drives me _crazy_ when people piss me off… I meant that literally. You deliberately chose to ignore my warning and I had said it was the only one you'd get. Now you get to see what I meant. Clear enough for you?"

"P-p-please… Don't." She backed away from me, but didn't get far when the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed.

"P-p-please what? I don't give second chances."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she cried.

"It's a little late for apologies, Hon."

With my knife still in my hand, I wrapped my fist around it as I looked down before quickly swinging it at her. I heard a snap on impact and smelt the blood before I even saw it drip down from her nose. She screamed as she fell back on her bed with her legs dangling off, clutching her face. I moved quickly towards her, bent down, gripped her ankles tightly, and yanked her off her bed and onto the floor. Her head hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

I moved over her and sat down on her thighs with one of my legs to each side. She was still holding her face that was now drenched in tears as she sobbed hysterically. I held my knife out in front of her face, flipping the blade out. I didn't think she could have cried any harder than she was, but she managed it. I pulled up her shirt a little, showing about three inches of skin above her belly button. I placed the blade down gently tracing patterns before I started to slowly push harder. Soon, blood started dripping out of the thin patterns of carved swirls. I pushed harder, deepening the cuts. The loud voice of whatever popular pop singer she was listening to muffled her screams.

The deeper I cut, the more the blood spilled out. It started falling over the sides of her torso, drip by drip causing a small puddle underneath her. The smell of metallic salt filled my nose as I leaned in and inhaled. I barely notice her hands as they continuously tried to push me off of her and as her legs jerked from side to side. With the first dip of the blade and sight of blood, I was almost so focused it was like I was hypnotized by it. Electricity buzzed through my body as the excitement from it took over. It was almost like sex for me.

There was so much blood that I couldn't see her skin underneath of it. I made one last deep cut that went from her sternum to her belly button before I was done with that area. My own hands were drenched with crimson and when her eyes locked onto mine. Her body rattled with her cries, though I could tell she was barely making a sound. Her eyes were pleading and I smiled.

I had an itch on my upper lip and scratched with my thumb before I thought about it. I could feel the thick liquid on my skin and when she kept watching me with those eyes, I licked the blood off and closed my eyes and made an Mmm sound. That triggered her wiggling again as her cries grew louder. I laughed.

I realized that I was running out of time and quickly finished up. I made several more cuts down her arms before I was ended it all with one quick slice across her neck. I watched for a moment as she slowly bled out, lying lifeless in a puddle. I grabbed a shirt I saw lying on the floor and wrapped one of my hands with it. With it I wiped off some of the blood on my hands before I ran back out to my truck. I was careful not to touch anything or get blood on my shoes. The only evidence of anything different happening was in her room.

It was getting dark and I was wearing dark clothes, so if anyone was to see me, they wouldn't have been able to see anything on me. My hands were buried in my pockets and the shirt was shoved inside almost under my arm. Once inside my truck, I didn't hesitate before driving home. A smile on my face as I drove and my body calmed like I was coming down from being high.

Once at my house, the first thing I noticed was Charlie was still at work. I ran upstairs and quickly got into the shower, washing away all the traces of what I had just done. When I was done, I grabbed the clothes I had just taken off and put them into a grocery bag that I had found in the kitchen and hopped into my truck to leave again. I didn't drive far, but I went somewhere where I could get access to a point in the forest that wouldn't be noticed.

When I felt that I was far enough in, it was getting dark enough that I wouldn't have been able to see if I hadn't remembered to grab my flashlight out of the truck. I cleared a spot of anything besides dirt and dumped the clothes out into a pile and pulled out my lighter to set them on fire. I smoked a cigarette as I watched them burn.

After what seemed like too long and there was only smoldering ash left, I stomped on it and kicked dirt around too made sure it was completely out before I got out of there. Charlie still wasn't home when I got back and I realized with a small laugh that he was probably called to Lauren's by that time. I went into the kitchen and washed up before I started dinner cooking. While it was in the oven, I grabbed the bleach from by the washing machine and went upstairs to clean the bathroom. You can never be too careful.

I had the bathroom spotless before I changed into my pajamas and went back downstairs. Dinner was done and I set the table as I had the night before when Charlie came in. I was just putting the food dish on the center of the table as he appeared in the kitchen behind me.

"Hey, Dad. You're home kind of late aren't you?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. There was a murder in town today."

I gasped. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"It was a girl from your school actually. Her parents got home to find her a bloody mess in her room. We think it might have been robbery gone wrong. They were home a full hour before they went upstairs to find her. Her parents said her music was loud like it normally was when she was doing homework and didn't think anything of it."

"Oh my, that's terrible. Who was it?" One trait I picked up over time was being a good liar.

"Lauren Mallory," he said as he took his gun off and hung it up then removing his jacket.

"She was in one of my classes, I think," I said as I plopped down into my seat.

"Yeah, her family is a mess. I couldn't imagine coming home and finding you like that." He shook his head as he sat down at the table.

"Well hopefully that won't happen." I offered a half smile.

"It won't," he said ending the conversation and then changed the subject. "Dinner looks lovely, Bells."

"Thank you."

The night went on silently after that. When I announced I was going to bed, I went upstairs to lie down but couldn't sleep. My whole body was still buzzing with energy. I flipped on my iPod and popped the buds into my ears and cranked up the volume and just stared at the ceiling. By the time I fell asleep, I had no idea what time it was.

School the next day was worse than I expected. Everyone was affected by Laurens's death. It was nice not to have any of the attention on me for once though. By my third class, one which I had with Jessica, Lauren's best friend, I felt I should say something. I put on my nicest face and walked up to her as we were exiting the classroom.

"Hey, Jessica," I said softly and adding a little shyness to it.

"What, Bella?" she snapped.

"Hey," I said, putting my hands up as if I was surrendering. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about Lauren." I kept my sweet tone.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, she wasn't very nice to me starting from my first day, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart." I almost laughed at my words, but I kept the act going steady.

"Well, thanks. She was my best friend. She didn't mean anything by the words she said to you, she's just… you know. " Yeah I did know and I knew she meant the things she said, but I didn't care enough to say anything.

"Okay, well, I have to get to class." I offered a small smile as I patted her shoulder.

"Alright," she smiled as she walked away, the two friends behind her eyeing me curiously, but not saying anything. For that day, I kept the sweet shy Bella thing up and people seemed to fall for it thinking I was just as affected in some way as they were.

By the end of the week, which was four days after her murder, it was getting a bit old. I could only hope that Monday would makes things a little less depressing. I never had to really deal with the after effects of what I did since I rarely knew the person personally. Well, except for Phil, but my mother was only one person and easy to deal with.

I had a pretty decent weekend. Saturday I caught up on my sleep, read and did homework. Sunday I was getting tired of being stuck in the house so I drove around and ended up finding a spot to go for a little hike. The fresh air in Washington was different from Phoenix and I really enjoyed it. Charlie was out fishing with friends, so when I returned I still had the house to myself. I cleaned up and did laundry. When Charlie returned home, everything was still the same.

Monday came soon enough and not much was different. Everyone was still walking around like zombies, girls whining wondering if they're next and I fought not to laugh. The good thing was they weren't crying as much. Everything was going smoothly until Jessica started staring at me all day. Then after school and most of the people had left already, she decided to walk up to me.

"Hey, Bella. I have something I want to ask you," she said, as she made her way over to me.

"What? I don't have time right now." I leaned against the door of my truck as I impatiently waited her to spit it out.

"Do you know anything about who killed Lauren?" She looked determined and I wondered what the fuck she was up too.

"No, why would I?"

"Well, it's just… Your father is the police chief. I'm sure he's mentioned something about it to you."

"To be honest, we only really talk at dinner and I doubt bloody murder is the kind of thing you bring up while dipping your forks into spaghetti."

"Oh."

"Is that all?" I couldn't keep my rude tone down that time. It was something about her facial expression; I almost had a good idea of what was coming. Maybe not right then, but soon. Sooner than I thought.

"Yeah…" She turned started walking away, but suddenly stopped, eyeing me. I had just opened my truck door and was about to get inside when she suddenly turned and slammed it shut almost on my hand.

"What the fuck, Bitch?" I snapped and jerked forward at her.

"You know. I know you know. Shit like that doesn't happen in Forks. Not until you brought your freakiness into town. She told me about the bathroom incident. I know you had something to do with it. Is that why you moved here so late in the year? Everyone thought it was strange, but now it kind of makes sense."

I snapped at her accusations. They weren't far off and that's what got to me. _Fucking bitches shoving their noses where they don't belong. God I hate small fucking towns,_ I thought as I slapped her and shoved her against my truck.

"You think you know everything don't you," I almost growled into her face.

"Well I think you just proved my p-point," she mumbled.

I pushed off of her, but not far enough to let her get away. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced around the parking lot and noticed there was no one standing around. Good thing about high school students was they rarely stuck around. Not unless they have a death wish that is. I growled again and punched the frame of the door right next to her face. She flinched.

"Well, Missy. You've gone and fucked up now."

Taking one more glance around the parking lot, my vision was turning red as the familiar buzzing flowed through my veins. I reached up and grabbed a chunk of her hair and jerked her away from the truck, pulling her with me. She slapped at my hands and tried throwing herself on the ground. Once she successfully landed face first, I kicked her in the stomach before reaching down and grabbing her hair once again, and dragged her into the nearby trees that surrounded the school.

She continued to kicked and squirm. Her screams were muffled by the hysterical cries. She sounded just like Lauren had. I laughed at the thought and kept going. I didn't stop until we were far enough into the thick trees and I let go of her, letting her fall on her face again. Luckily for me, she wasn't very strong. I flipped her body over with my foot and her clothes were torn and dirty. Somewhere along the trail she lost a shoe.

I paced back and forth thinking of what to do while she just laid there blubbering. She didn't even attempt to move, not until I started walking towards her. I reached down to my shoe where I started keeping my knife during school. I flipped out the blade and she shrieked.

"No no no no…" she cried. "Please!"

"Nope. I told you, Bitch. You. Fucked. Up."

She started crying again and screamed. I leaned down and slapped her across the face. When she didn't stop, I slapped her again and her hands moved up to cover her face, quieting the sounds she was emitting.

She started squirming again as I lowered the blade down. She definitely put up more of a fight then Lauren did. When she wouldn't lay still, I shoved the blade through her skin, the sound of tearing flesh echoed in my ears, even through her voice. I pulled the blade out and she cried harder and her whole body vibrated with it. Blood pulsed out of her wound, drenching her shirt.

I repeated, stabbing her again and again, until there were five deep wounds. There was barely any gray cloth on her body that wasn't soaked with the thick red liquid. Even her top part of jeans was slowly soaking it up. She was still trying to fight me, begging to let her go.

"P-please, B-b-bella," she choked. "I-I wo-on't t-tell-"

I took both of my blood covered hands and gripped her face with them. "Do you think I am that stupid? It's too late anyway," I whispered into her ear causing her to whine.

I leaned away from where I had crouched beside her and watched as she slowly bled to death, gurgling and choking on the life she fought to keep as it slipped away. I used the bottoms of her jeans to wipe some of the blood off of at least one of my hands and reached into my inside pocket to pull out my pack of cigarettes. As soon as I lit it, I started wondering if there was a way to get out of the situation I had put myself into.

I glanced into the direction of the school where our vehicles still sat and I knew there was no way I could just go back out there, get in my truck and go home. There was no way I could just leave it there either. I realized I had finally come to the point where I didn't have an escape. I stood there motionless for a few minutes still smoking. I glanced back at Jessica and she was gone.

I had always said that if it ever came to that point, prison was not an option. I would rather kill myself then go there. I paced back and forth some more, running all the thoughts through my head, trying to plan out what I was going to have to do. I wasn't scared, or nervous. I didn't even care; I just wanted to make sure I made the right choice. I really didn't want my life to end just because of the dead bitch on the ground, but I knew I wouldn't last if I went on the run. It was either death or prison.

Just as I looked down at my knife, I switched the cigarette in my hands and when I put it back into my mouth I tasted the blood that was on the filter. I was lost in a million different thoughts when I was distracted by the sounds of branches crackling in the forest around me. Just when I was about to bolt in the opposite direction, I turned and found myself colliding with a stone wall. When I looked up, the first thing my vision picked up were deep, crimson eyes that stared me down like I was its dinner.

I took a step back to get a better view. It was a man, not much older than me, staring back at me. His face was stiff, skin was pale and his eyes shot through me like lasers. It was like he was trying to see inside of me and for a moment, I wondered if he could. I couldn't help but notice that he was a very attractive guy, even with the creepy red eyes. His bronze, messy hair shot in every direction. Almost as if he was electrocuted.

For a second, I felt for the first time what fear was and I hated it. I snapped out of it and glared back at him. Something in me told me that I should run away from him, but I didn't. I didn't run from people, they ran from me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him and he didn't answer. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I glanced away from Bronze Haired Creep to see a blonde guy bent over Jessica's body with his mouth latched onto her stomach. He glanced up at me with a blood covered face before he went back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Umm, okay," I said, turning back to look in front of me. The guy in front of me raised a brow questioningly at me as he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"No fear? No thoughts…"

"Huh?" I asked, stumped by his words.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Uh, no. Why should I be?"

"So that's your work?" he gestured over to where his buddy still had his face buried into Jessica's body.

"Uh, maybe." I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Great_, I thought. I licked my lips, tasting the left over blood that was there and was about to speak again when the guy reached forward and grabbed me.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

He flung me onto his back and next thing I knew everything around me blurred. I panicked for a split second as my body rattled with his movement. _Was he running?_ I thought. When everything stopped, I dropped from his back and landed on my feet. I moved to stand in front of him, barely noticed the huge white house to the side of us.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled.

He still didn't respond and it was getting on my nerves. The hardness of his skin though let me know that my knife wouldn't help me in that certain situation. Suddenly I felt that we weren't alone and I turned to see a short girl standing on the porch of the house. She had short black hair that spiked out at the ends and equally red eyes to Bronze Guy.

They just stared at each other and I glanced back to the guy. He nodded his head at her and suddenly she appeared by his side. I jumped back a little at the movement and glared at them again.

"She isn't afraid," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I can't hear her," he told her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on." I folded my arms across my chest.

They appeared to be talking to each other, though I couldn't hear them. It was too fast and too quiet.

The black haired girl shrugged at something Bronze Guy said and I decided to walk away. I got about two feet before I felt hands on my shoulder, ripping me backwards.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bronze Guy asked with a smile.

"The fuck out of here. If you're going to kill me or turn me in or something, just get it over with. This shit is annoying." They both laughed.

"We're not going to turn you _in_," the girl said.

"What?"

"Alice," Bronze guy started, but she cut him off.

"Edward, I have seen it and we don't have much time. She has no other choice really."

"Huh?"

My head was spinning with a million different thoughts and I felt like I was going to puke. I had never felt half of the emotions I was feeling all at once, but I suddenly felt a wave of calm and I smiled at it. Just as the calm appeared, I noticed the blonde haired guy come over to us, his face was clean. Alice ran over to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Edward stood there frozen and staring at me. If it wasn't for the calm I felt, I was sure I would have screamed.

"Alice!" Edward snapped.

"Do it," she told him.

"Do what?"

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the house. He sat me down on the couch and took the spot next to me.

"You know we're different don't you?" he asked.

"Well uh, yeah."

"How different?"

"Let's see. Your friend, the blonde one, was drinking that bitch's blood. You move crazy fast and your eyes are red. Not to mention a whole bunch of other things that are just as obvious. If I didn't feel like this was some sick joke, I would have a pretty good idea of what you are. But-"

"And what's that?"

Suddenly Alice ran into the room, looking dazed. "No time Edward. They're onto her. Jas hid her body, but they found a shoe and a trail, not to mention the blood. They know Bella's missing."

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

"Okay, we're out of time for the guessing game. We're vampires."

I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

The seriousness in his eyes quieted my laughter. "Huh. Makes sense now." The three 'vampires' narrowed their eyes at me in confusion. "What? It does. You were drinking her blood. Way to hide it buddy."

"Do you want do go to prison?" Edward asked me.

"Uh no, not really."

"Then come with us."

"What, like become one of you?"

And that was when my whole world changed. I decided to go with them, not that I really had many other options. Apparently these three vampires had certain abilities. Jasper, the blond one, was an empath with the ability to manipulate emotions. That explained the calm. Edward, the gorgeous bronze haired guy, was a mind reader, with the exception of me for some strange reason. Alice, the hyper black haired girl and Jasper's mate, could see the future. She saw me kill Jessica and that was why the two showed up. However, Jasper drinking what little blood was left in her body wasn't predicted somehow. I guess he didn't make the decision to then and when he did it was too late for her to stop them. Not that she would have, she told me.

They were vampires after all. Might as well get some use out of the bitch's body.

I had been with them for about a month. They changed me as soon as they got me far enough away. By far, I mean Alaska. The change was a horrible, painful three day process, but after that it was fine. The burn in my throat that let me know when I was thirsty again was a pain in the ass, but once I took down that human and sucked the blood from their body, I was fine.

It was kind of funny actually. As human, I was fascinated with blood and death. As a vampire, I needed it to survive. Hunting for blood as a vampire was more exciting than as a human. My new strength and speed brought on a whole other kind of fear that I could smell radiating off their bodies. It was a rush and I literally lived off of it.

The strange thing was I felt I had more of a family with the three of them than I had ever felt. I still felt dark and crazy, but they were there, accepting me for who I was. We were the same in those ways. Edward and I were closest of all. We shared a lot in common and I found myself opening up to him, telling him things I never thought I would have told anyone. He did the same with me and soon I felt the connection to him grow stronger, almost painful at times.

After the first month, I checked the Forks and Seattle newspapers online so see if there was any progress into the murder cases. It didn't take long for me to find it and to see my name at the top of the suspect list. The police were still investigating and hoping that I would turn up soon to answer questions. They assumed that either I had committed the murders myself, or I was taken by whoever did.

Another week went by before their investigations led them to Phoenix. It was at that time that they connected the mysterious murders over the last two years there to the ones in Forks since the bodies stopped showing up around the time I moved. My mother was taken in for questioning and charged with aiding and abetting for knowing I was possibly connected, but helped me get away. I guess she kind of stupidly admitted she knew something was going on. Charlie left the police force. The reasoning behind that wasn't listed.

Several years later my case was shoved aside for more serious things. They assumed I was dead, which technically, I was. More time went on and I traveled around the world, still killing and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

What did you think? I've never written anything like this and I'm a little unsure of the ending, so please let me know what you think. =) Voting starts on the 15th!


End file.
